Drawing the picture of Reality
by Angel in Flight
Summary: In the hazy light of sunset, Riku draws a picture on the shore that Sora will not forget. Oneshot! Little bit of Sora x Riku romance.


Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it! I would be so happy if you could also review it afterwards. Also, the _writing in this font, _is Sora's thinking and thoughts, except for the little piece of writing at the end. This fanfic also has a touch of Sora x Riku romance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts.

**

* * *

**

**Drawing the picture of Reality**

"_Once we set sail... it'll be great"_

Sora walked slowly along the shoreline of Destiny Islands, the golden sun of sunset reflecting another day into the water. Sora frowned, as he thought about what Kairi said to him just before.

_Once we set sail... it'll be great... once we set sail... it'll be great. _Sora repeated it in his mind again and again.

"Am I ready to leave? Am I ready to leave this island behind?", he mumbled to himself. He looked around, and saw a tiny- but well-built sandcastle, decorated with shells, and a little flag on top to finish it off. Sora smiled to himself.

_Selphie and Tidus's masterpiece_, he thought, walking past it, still smiling. As Sora continued his walk, his thoughts continued to get deeper. He knew in his heart that he really didnt want to leave, even if he did help with the raft, and said he was ready.

_I dont know about anyone else... but I feel that... Im going through now a confusing change in life, and I dont feel like leaving!. Doesnt Kairi or Riku feel in the same way? Just a little bit? They both seem so ready to go, especially Riku... ready to find new worlds... Should I also be ready?_

Question after question like this pondered Soras mind, as he continued to walk... right into Riku.

"R-Riku!", Sora yelled, stumbling back. He had been thinking and daydreaming so much, he didnt even see Riku sitting there!.

"Gosh Sora, you sound happy to see me", Riku said smiling, looking at the startled Sora. Sora unexpectantly blushed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Ummm... sorry about that, I wasnt looking where I was going!", he said, still blushing bright red. Riku laughed.

"Dont worry about it", he said, turning back around. Sora walked up behind him.

"So what you doing? I have-"

Sora then suddenly stopped talking, as he looked over Rikus shoulder, and saw what Riku had probably been working on. A drawing- a drawing in the sand, of him, Riku and Kairi, all looking so happy.

"Wow Riku... you are a fantastic drawer", Sora said quietly, admiring the drawing. Riku smiled.

"Thanks, its not quite finished yet- but I was hoping you'll like it". **(AN: What about Kairi?** **Lol) **Sora continued to stare at the drawing, and his unsure thoughts about leaving the next day flooded back into him. Tears formed in his eyes. He sat down beside Riku, and watched him draw. Riku then looked up to Sora, and saw him quickly wiping a tear.

"Sora... are you alright?", Riku said quietly, crawling closer to him. Sora looked up into Rikus eyes, and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok", he said shakily. More tears filled his eyes. He looked away, hoping Riku wouldnt see that he was so upset. He felt the tears drip down his face, and he wiped them quickly. He then turned around to Riku, and put on the biggest fake smile he could.

"See? Im fine!", Sora said in a high voice. Sora stayed like this for a few seconds, before bursting into tears in front of Riku. He just couldnt hide his emotions and feelings anymore- it was too hard.

"Its ok to cry Sora... but whats the matter? You seem so upset!", Riku said, putting his arm around Sora. Sora bit his lip.

"Im confused Riku, and also afraid...", Sora said, then paused. Rikku rubbed his back.

"About what? You can tell me", Riku said. Sora sighed.

"About leaving this place!", Sora blurted out. "I have been trying so hard to act confident for you and Kairi, because I know how excited you all are to leave. I have tried to put that confidence into myself, telling myself over and over that I'm going to go and see whats out there- in other worlds. But..."

Sora paused again, and looked at the drawing.

"Arn't you scared, Riku?", he then asked. Riku looked towards the distance.

"Yes, I am scared, Sora, I know its hard to leave this island behind", Riku said. "Especially in this time of our lives. But we can do it. I will help you- and I promise you- if times get hard, we can always come back here". Riku looked back at Sora, and put his hand over Sora's hand.

"Ok?", Riku asked, smiling. Sora smiled back.

"Yes... thank you Riku", Sora replyed. Sora then thought, _I assured Kairi when I was talking to her just before that she can always come back here... but even if I did sound as confident as ever, I was far from it!_

Just at that moment, Kairi came running up.

"I have been looking for you two everywhere!", she said, trying to catch her breath. She looked at Riku, then at Sora, and then at their hands- which were still together. Kairi smiled.

"Whats been going on here?", Kairi said, her smile turning into a giggle. She pointed to their hands. Sora and Riku looked where she was pointing, and they both went red from embarrassment, as they quickly took their hands away.

"Nothing was happening!", Riku said. Then all three of them burst into laughter. Kairi then suddenly gasped.

"What is it!", Riku and Sora said at the same time, trying to stop their laughing and be serious.

"Which one of you lovebirds drew the picture?", Kairi said, talking about the drawing in the sand. Sora went even more red for embarrassment when she said 'lovebirds' to him and Riku.

"I drew it, but its not finished yet", Riku said.

"Its amazing!", Kairi said, admiring the drawing. After a few minutes of staring at the sand drawing in amazement, Kairi said,

"You guys, its getting late, and we all need a good sleep, because remember, were leaving not tomorrow, but the next day! Tomorrow we also do finishing touches on the raft before we leave".

Everyone was silent when Kairi said that. Then Riku said, breaking the awkward silence,

"I will stay and finish my drawing, you two go on ahead if you like".

Kairi shrugged and said,

"Ok, see you tomorrow", and ran off. Sora sat still, and said,

"Do you want some company? Because i'll stay here if you want".

Riku smiled and said, "Nah it's ok, you go get a good sleep".

Sora nodded, and stood up, wiping the sand off his trousers.

"Goodnight Riku", he said.

"Night", Riku replied, continuing with his drawing. Sora watched him for a few seconds, before turning around and walking back to his home; exhausted and tired, but then again, awake and nervous for tomorrow.

Sora was in bed for about half an hour, but couldnt get to sleep, even though he was tired. He sat up and looked out of the window again, and say that Riku had left the shoreline. Sora had been looking out of the window for most of that half an hour, watching Riku out in the distance, drawing with only the light of dim sunset, and early stars preparing for night sky. Sora couldnt get to sleep anyway, but he tried, and failed. Now Riku left the shoreline, and Sora assumed that he finished the drawing. Slowly, Sora slipped out of bed, and jumped quietly out of the window, and sprinted along the shoreline towards Rikus drawing. He stopped when he got there. The drawing looked exactly the same, with some added finishing touches, but it was something that was under the drawing that caught Soras eye. It was a few lines of writing. Sora sat on the sand, and read it under his breath quietly.

_Together forever_

_Through the good times and hard_

_We will always be there for each other_

_No matter what obstacles we need to cross,_

_We will cross them without failure..._

_Together_

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi_

* * *

Please review if you want, thanks!. 


End file.
